The Note
by Greekchic
Summary: [2 shot] Bored in History of Magic one day, Lily Evans decides to write a note to James Potter telling him that she likes him. However, what happens when the note falls to the ground for anybody to see? COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**The Note**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a girl named Arielle wished that she could own Harry Potter. When she looked at the book, she saw the name 'J.K Rowling' instead of hers. Therefore, Arielle learned not to wish upon a star.**

**Hey, guys I'm back with another story (if a 2 shot is considered a story. ) **

**Chapter 1—The Note **

It was Monday.

Another boring start of the weekday.

It was a day when your alarm sounded and you felt like chucking it out the window.

Yes, that was your clue that the dreaded Monday had come back.

This Monday, however, the seventh year Gryffindors sat in Professor Binns' History of Magic classroom for a lecture on warlocks and witches. Normally, they would not have this class but Binns insisted that the seventh year Gryffindors would love this lecture.

Ooh yeah, the Gryffindors were taking notes diligently.

No, they most certainly not. Ninety nine percent of the class was sleeping.

Now who was the one percent that didn't sleep?

Why it was none other than Lily Evans, of course!

Lily Evans was known to take careful and accurate notes about everything. Ever since she had stepped into Binns' classroom the first day of Hogwarts when she was eleven, she had been the only one (besides Remus Lupin of course) who was immune to Binns' monotone voice. Day after day, while everybody slumbered, she would be seen taking note after note.

Even after they were allowed to get rid of this dreaded class two years ago, it had come back to haunt them on a lecture of wizards and witches of England (spanning from 1000 to 1945 A.D.), and Lily was still taking notes.

"Why are you taking notes Lil?" Krista Watson, Lily's best friend asked as they stepped into the classroom. Krista had watched Lily take out a quill and parchment and ready herself for the note taking.

"Oh, I'm going to be taking notes." Lily said cheerfully.

"Notes?" Krista exclaimed. "Oh, you've got to be kidding."

Lily told her that she was dead serious.

"Lily! We don't have this class anymore! Why bother taking notes! It's not like we need them!"

"We one day might need them." Lily insisted.

"Ooh yeah. Like we'll be walking down the street one day and a huge sign will appear in front of us and will say, 'What year did Sassafras the Stupid try to conquer England?'"

"Uh, there was no such wizard named 'Sassafras,' Krista."

"I know," the girl batted a hand. "I made it up."

Lily rolled her eyes as the ghost of Binns floated into the room.

Binns greeted the class and glared slightly at Sirius Black, who was sitting in the back of the room.

It was a well-known fact that Professor Binns hated Sirius Black.

Why you may ask?

Because, as an overly excited first year boy, Sirius Black had entered the History of Magic classroom to discover his own professor was a ghost!

"Look here everybody!" Sirius had cried. "Professor Binns is dead!"

Everybody knew that Binns hated being reminded that he was dead.

Lily smiled at the memory as she looked over her shoulder to see the infamous Sirius Black sleeping on his desk. He had transfigured a textbook into a pillow and was using it.

Lily shook her head. Sirius may be lazy yes, but stupid he was not.

"Now, as I was saying—" Binns cleared his throat that sounded like chalk snapping and plowed on about Glendela the Grump and Edwin the Something.

Lily yawned and looked at her piece of parchment. It was halfway full with her neat and minute handwriting.

Casting it aside, Lily drummed her fingers on her desk in boredom. For some reason, she really didn't feel like taking notes today.

She glanced over at a peacefully sleeping Krista. If only Krista were awake, then they could play hangman or Tic-Tac-Toe. Of course, Krista would yell in anger if she lost.

Lily then felt her eyes move sideways and then felt her head turn around until she was watching James Potter.

Everybody knew James Potter. He was the crème de la crème of the school (next to Sirius Black of course!). All the girls loved him, which made him quite arrogant.

He was also very handsome too. He had messy jet-black hair, mischievous hazel eyes that were covered by glasses. He had been quite short when he was younger (Lily had a good three inches on him at age thirteen) but during the summer of fifth year he grew seven inches until he was six foot.

Lily and James also weren't on good terms. From second year til sixth year, Lily had hated him. There was a specific reason why but Lily wasn't about to go through it again. It was highly embarrassing and mortifying. Not to mention Lily had tried to shove it out of her memory.

Lily disliked, no _hated_ James Potter. She despised everything about him. To his messy black hair, (that he ruffled every single blasted day because he thought the girls would like it better if it were messy. To Lily, it was pointless. His hair already looked like he had never brushed a comb through it. Why make it look even worse?) his arrogant attitude, his evil smirk to his annoying voice.

However, at the beginning of seventh year, however, Lily was shocked to see a different James Potter stand in front of her. Instead of his usual 'Hey Evans, want to go out with me?' question, he actually told her 'Hi.'

That was the first of Lily's shock. When Lily had gone into the Heads Compartment, she had been shocked to find James reading a book.

He even had stopped asking her out, and acted more chivalrous. He also (it must have been tempting too) stopped tormenting Snape when Lily was around. Lily had been astounded because she knew how hard it was for James not to annoy Snape.

And do you know why he was doing this?

Because James had a serious crush on Lily ever since he first laid eyes on her in first year.

He had tried (four hundred and sixty seven times to be exact) to persuade her to go out with him. He claimed it was the right choice, that he was the best-looking boy out there. Yet, Lily refused him.

Yes, Lily Evans refused the infamous James Potter.

Lily smiled at the memories and snuck another quick peek at James. He looked so peaceful, Lily wanted to go and give him a hug.

Yes, now Lily Evans had a crush on James Potter. Strange, huh?

They had soon become friends and before Lily knew it, she was slowly falling for James. She didn't know how. She would watch him in class and admire him. She would dream of talking with him, holding his hand, even kissing him...

_Whoa, whoa, WHOA there. Time out Lily, don't think of such things! _She thought to herself firmly, adverting her eyes away from James.

She looked at Krista again and wished she had more confidence. Krista was the boy magnet around here. She would know what to do.

Unfortunately, Krista Watson was asleep and waking her up was like waking up a coyote.

Lily sighed and drummed her nails on her desk. It was already March and Lily had liked James ever since January 6. School would end in June and it was their last year at Hogwarts. After school ended, would Lily and James ever meet again?

No, Lily wouldn't have it. She would take the matter into her own hands.

But what to do?

Lily mentally started reviewing things. Tell him to his face? Psh, hell no!

Tell his friends? No, especially NOT Sirius. Lily shuddered. That boy would hear one thing and interpret it as something else perverted and disgusting.

There was also Remus Lupin too but (even though Lily liked him a lot) she didn't trust him that much. There was a certain air about him that Lily was uneasy about. Most likely it was because he was a Marauder, the group that Sirius, Remus and James were in. **(A/N: as you can see, I am NOT putting in Peter Pettigrew. That stupid rat!)**

Lily was quickly running out of options.

_C'mon, Lil._ She told herself as she watched the clock. _You have forty minutes left. You can at least think of something!_

Finally, she did think of something. It came to her so clear that she smacked herself in the head for not thinking of it earlier!

Write James a _note._

Duh.

Lily seized a fresh piece of parchment and dipped a quill into ink.

_Dear James_, she started and than froze.

What in God's name was she to say?

She had to start calm and collected. Write it like an essay, she thought. She would start with an introductory, a body and a conclusion.

It couldn't be that hard, right?

--

Ten minutes later, Lily was still staring at a blank sheet of parchment, the only words on there was 'Dear James.'

_Damn it Lily! C'mon! It's not that hard to write a stupid note to the guy you like!_

Finally, Lily got some inspiration.

Smiling slightly, Lily scribbled everything down and re-read it over.

Perfect.

Folding it up into a small square, she wrote 'JAMES' in big letters on the front.

Suddenly, a vision of her giving the note to James and him laughing at it crossed her mind.

She opened the note again and re-read it, just to be sure.

All of a sudden, it hit her.

She couldn't send James Potter this note! It was unethical! No way!

Lily was tempted to rip it up and through it out but today, she was feeling kind and generous so she decided to tuck it into her folder.

So she wouldn't tell James her true feelings—so what? He would eventually tell her—right?

--

The bell sounded.

The finally long lecture was over.

Binns finally looked up from his notes and said, "I believe that is all for today. Maybe we can pick up next time. I shall arrange it with Professor McGonagall. Good day."

He floated out of the classroom, amidst groans.

"Noo!" Sirius Black cried, looking up to the heavens as if asking why they were torturing him. "I gave up on this class two goddamn years ago! Why is this HAPPENING?"

"Oh shut up Sirius." James yawned, hitting Sirius upside the head. "Really. At least we got some sleep."

"Yes," Remus glared. "Some sleep. Others were trying to take notes."

Sirius snorted. "Why do I? It's not like I'll need it anyway."

The three Marauders crossed the room, bickering still.

Lily's face turned bright red as James looked over to her and said, "Hi Lily."

"Hi James." She said breathlessly. "Sirius and Remus arguing still?"

"You have no idea." James muttered.

_C'mon Lily. Say it! It's six simple words. I Have A Crush On You._

"James, I—" Lily started to say but he cut her off.

"Is Krista still sleeping?" James asked interestedly.

_Damn it._

"Uh yeah she is." Lily said, planning to kill Krista later.

"Jeez, she can sleep through anything."

"Tell me about it. We even put a trombone near her ear. Didn't work."

James smirked. "Try a trumpet or a glass of water. Works on Sirius."

"Tried that, didn't work."

"Okay then," James looked thoughtful before snapping his fingers. "I got it. Whisper in her ear that whomever she likes is standing right in front of her."

Lily looked shocked. "Now why haven't I ever thought of that?" She thought.

James winked. "Marauder secret milady."

Lily rolled her eyes and leaned over Krista.

"Krista," she whispered. "Chris O'Malley is right in front of you."

Krista's head shot up. "Where?" She wondered.

Lily threw James a 'thank you so much' look.

"C'mon, you pillock." Lily said, walking out the door. "It's time to go."

"Where's Chris O'Malley?" Krista wondered as they left the room.

"I just made that up to get you up." Lily replied, her voice fading.

"LILY!"

Little did Lily know that a certain piece of paper that had been wedged in her folder had slipped out and fallen to the ground.

And the worst part was, it was open for anybody to see.

--

**Hey everybody. I'm back! Yes, I know. I bounce back from story after story, but I can't help it!**

**For all you 'Dating The Enemy' fans there probably WON'T be a sequel. I have a Million thoughts of a sequel running through my head and none of them makes a lot of sense. I have a beginning and an end but no middle. **

**The note that Lily wrote will all be in Chapter 2. So don't worry!**

**I will have Chapter 2 of this story out by next week.**

**Until next week!**

**Greekchic**


	2. Uh oh

**The Note**

**Disclaimer: Once upon a time, a girl named Arielle wished that she could own Harry Potter. When she looked at the book, she saw the name 'J.K Rowling' instead of hers. Therefore, Arielle learned not to wish upon a star.**

**Chapter 2—Uh oh. **

As James walked out of the room, he stopped for a moment and sighed. God, he loved that red head.

He had always liked Lily. Always. Ever since that wonderful first day of Hogwarts when he first laid his eyes on a small red haired, green eyed girl.

Naturally, James went over and introduced himself. She introduced herself as Lily Evans, pleased to meet you.

James and Lily became good friends in first year but in second year, things began to crash and burn.

In second year, James was ready to tell Lily that he had a crush on her. Being arrogant, he thought Lily would melt at his feet and exclaim her happiness that James Potter actually chose _her_ to be his girlfriend.

However not everything goes to plan.

Lily did not melt at James' feet or exclaim that she was so happy to be his girlfriend. No, she blushed slightly and told him that she only wanted to be friends. She was not interested in James romantically.

James, embarrassed tremendously quickly collected himself, and said loudly that he was only joking, and how could he even like a girl like Lily.

After he had said it, he wished he could have taken it back. Lily's eyes had filled with tears and she had shrieked, "I hate you Potter! I hate you! We're not friends! Not now or not EVER."

She has spun out with James' mouth agape in shock.

Therefore, you could say, it was his fault.

However, James didn't give up. Oh no he didn't. For the next five years he pestered Lily by asking him to go out with her, sending her gifts and playing her knight in shining armor (god did she hate that).

It didn't work.

However, he got the answer in sixth year when he asked her why she wouldn't go out with him.

"It's simple," Lily replied coolly. "I really cannot stand you and do you honestly think I would go out with a person I cannot stand?"

"Well, what can I do to make you like me?" James had asked.

Lily chuckled. "Nothing Potter. I don't like you and you know it."

"Well, can I at least be your friend?" James had asked hopefully.

Lily crossed her arms. "We'll see."

With that in mind, James left Hogwarts for the summer and worked on changing his attitude and personality just so Lily would become his friend.

It was hard work too. He had to stop hexing people just for the fun of it (except Snape but that was a special case), stop acting so arrogant and above all NO MORE ASKING LILY OUT.

It was difficult for poor James to accomplish but he succeeded.

Lily had become his friend—at last.

He was also sure that Lily liked him but when he tried to pry to see if it were true, she would shut up quickly and glare.

Now it was March and he was running out of time.

Sighing angrily, James kicked at the ground and heard something swish.

Confused, James looked down to see a folded up piece of parchment lying on the ground

He smirked. Well, well, well, a note. He loved reading other people's notes when they fell. They made him and Sirius crack up, but they made Remus angry.

"We shouldn't read what other people don't want us to read!" Remus said.

"Moony, Moony, Moony, my simple minded friend," Sirius said, "If they didn't want us to read it, why would they have dropped it on the ground?"

Remus opened his mouth to say something but he closed it. "For once I am speechless."

"Good, good, good," Sirius said and turned back to James, who was wiping away the tears of laughter from his eyes.

"Okay James. Read on. I had no idea Braden Wood was so interested in Alaina Henderson. Hehe, good blackmail now."

--

James bent down and picked up the note, about ready to shove it in his pocket and give it to his friends later, when he noticed something on the front.

_To: James P._

James cocked his head in confusion. Somebody wrote HIM a note? But who?

Not that anybody had ever written him a note. Many people (girls actually) have, begging him to go out with them.

However, this handwriting looked strangely familiar. It was elegant handwriting and very feminine.

Extremely confused, James started to open the note bit by bit.

_Who wrote me this note_? James asked. _It cannot be from any of the other girls; they would have put hearts around my name. But who wrote it?  
_

_--_

"God I love that class." Krista yawned as they sat down in the Great Hall for lunch.

Lily snorted. "You just like that class cause you can sleep and you can get away with it."

Krista nodded as she grabbed a handful of chips and a sandwich. "Exactly."

"You don't take any notes." Lily argued. "I'm the one that takes them and come time for the exams you have to borrow mine."

"Actually, I don't borrow them." Krista said grimly. "You make me copy them word for word."

Lily nodded. "I'm not letting you off easy you know."

"That I do know." Krista said, taking an unnaturally large bite out of her sandwich.

Lily turned away in disgust and looked around the hall.

Where was James?

She must have looked concerned because Krista, swallowing, smirked and said, "You looking for James, Lil?"

Lily's face turned beet red. _Damn it._

"No." She said quickly, cursing her ability to blush quickly.

"Liar." Krista said putting down her food and giving Lily her famous 'are you hiding something from me' look. "You like James and you know it."

Lily knew it was the truth and she knew she should tell Krista but her friend had a huge mouth and she would blab.

"I don't." Lily said, lying between her teeth.

"Liar liar, plants for fire." Krista sang.

Lily rolled her eyes. "It's pants on fire, Kris."

"Whatever. I still think you're lying." Krista retorted. "And I'm shocked that you didn't tell me."

Lily just glared at Krista and returned to her food. Sometimes it was better not to even bother to argue with Krista Watson.

--

James glanced around the hallway; just to be sure, nobody was around and started to unfold the note slightly.

He would not get in trouble for reading the note. After all, it was addressed to him.

As he opened the note, he was surprised to find it bare. Usually, there would be writing crammed saying, 'I love you James' and 'I can't wait for our wedding, James!' Or, the most hilarious one, 'I am pregnant with your child James!'

Ahh, good times.

He finally got the parchment open to where the note was located and started to read it.

As he read it, his eyes grew wide with shock.

_Dear James,_

_This may seem odd to you, as I write this note to you in History of Magic, when I should be taking notes (so should you!)_

_I know this may seem odd. I writing you a note but I just couldn't pluck up the courage to tell it to you face to face, so I've decided to write it all on paper._

_What I'm trying to say is—oh god, this is hard—that I have a crush on you._

_Yes James (don't look too shocked)—a crush._

_After five years of you asking me out and me refusing saying I would rather go out with the Giant Squid, I finally changed my mind. (After all, who would WANT to go out with the Giant Squid?)_

_I hope you aren't in too much shock to read the rest of this note or else Sirius will and I shudder to think of what he'd say._

_You also may be wondering why I like you; and I'll tell you._

_First, off, at the beginning of this year, when you did not start as 'Go out with me Evans' I was shocked. However, when we got back to school and Snape started tormenting you, you didn't even lay a finger on your wand. You just looked at him and said, 'You aren't worth my time, Snape.' (Even though you punched him after he called a Mudblood, I was still impressed)_

_After we became friends again, I started to realize how nice, funny and cute you were. All my premonitions about you instantly vanished and I realized that you were a great friend and that the only reason that you were arrogant, conceited, egotistical etc. was because you thought it would impress me._

_Just to clue you in, I started liking you in January but haven't had the courage to tell you to your face because I was afraid that you would just laugh in my face and say it was too late and that you liked someone else._

_I do hope, after reading this note, that you will realize that it wasn't you being immature and proud, but it was I, who never wanted to give you the time or day._

_Yours truly,_

_Lily Evans._

_--_

James stared at the note for about thirty seconds, his mouth agape.

Suddenly, fireworks exploded in his head as he dropped back to reality.

He re-read the note again, trying to decipher everything, hoping that it wasn't a dream.

He pinched himself to make sure.

Yup. It wasn't.

Folding the note back up again, he tucked it into his back pocket and ran out of the History of Magic room.

He didn't know where he was going but all he knew was that he had to find Lily.

Pronto.

--

After eating her full (which consisted of half a sandwich) Lily Evans was stuffed.

"You done?" Krista asked, eating her fourth sandwich.

Lily nodded. "Yeah, I'll be going."

"Do you want me to meet you in the Heads Room?" Krista asked.

Lily shook her head. "No. I'll go back to my old dorm. Let's go steal some of Augusta's _Witch Weekly _magazines and read them."

Krista smiled. "That's the spirit! You do know the password—right?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, well, I'll catch up with you later."

"Okay, bye."

As Lily left the Great Hall, she walked to Gryffindor tower, went to her old dorm, and sat down on Krista's bed.

Knowing that it would take a while because Krista was eating, Lily decided to take out the note she wrote to James in History of Magic and throw it in her trunk for safekeeping.

As she took out her folder, she realized (to her horror) that the note was not there.

Oh, shit.

She rummaged through everything else in her bag, taking out quills, ink bottles a tube of lip gloss, eyeshadow, books, parchment but there wasn't any square piece of folded up parchment with the name 'James' on it.

Now panicking, Lily retraced her steps mentally in her mind.

_Wrote it in class, put it in my folder, walked out with Krista—_

Oh, crap.

It must have fallen when she left the room!

Worse of all, James Potter had been in that exact same room and didn't leave with Lily and Krista!

Fear gripped Lily's heart as she bolted out of the dorm, running out and knocking down some timid first years as she ran to History of Magic.

_Please oh PLEASE let it be there still_. Lily prayed.

--

Just as Lily Evans left the Great Hall, James Potter raced in.

"Prongs!" Sirius shouted, noticing his friend. "Where were you?"

"Can't talk right now." James said hurriedly. "I got to find Lily. Have you seen her?"

"Check by Krista." Remus offered. "You know they eat lunch together."

"Thanks Remus." James said gratefully as he raced off.

Sirius watched James' retreating back and said, "What is he in a rush for? Doesn't he know that there is lunch on the table? If I were him I'd forget about finding Lily and eat."

"Yes, well we all don't have a stomach as big as our head Sirius."

--

James reached the area where Lily usually sat and was shocked to see she wasn't there.

However, Krista was.

"KRISTA!" James said as he sat down next to her.

Krista jumped and choked.

"Sorry!" James said as he thumped her on the back. "Sorry!"

As soon as Krista regained her breath, she glared at James. "God damn it James!" She snapped. "Why'd you do that for? I almost died!"

"Where's Lily?" James asked.

Krista cocked her head at James so her strawberry-blonde hair spilled over her shoulder. "Why?"

"I need to ask her about—err—the notes for History of Magic! I didn't get anything about 1234 to 1236."

Krista snickered. "Yea, like you actually pay attention in HOM."

James scowled. "Would you at least tell me where's she at?"

Krista was enjoying this. "Why should I?" She asked lazily. "What's in it for me?"

James sighed angrily. He forgot how truly evil Krista was.

"I'll give you twenty Galleons." James said quickly. It would not really matter. His parents were loaded so giving away twenty Galleons was like giving away a Sickle.

Krista's eyes gleamed at the possibility. "Okay, then." She said. "Pay up."

"First information," James said. "Then money."

Krista sighed. "Fine. She's in the girls' dorm."

"Gryffindor Tower?" James inquired.

Krista nodded. "Gryffindor Tower—now, about those twenty Galleons—"

However, James stuck out his tongue and said, "Forget it! I was just playing you!"

He ran out of the Great Hall before Krista could place a hex on him.

--

Lily ran as fast as her legs could carry her to History of Magic.

_Please please PLEASE let it be there. _She prayed. _Let it be sitting right on the ground._

However when she looked down she saw nothing.

Panicking, Lily stepped inside the classroom and searched around. She even searched the garbage.

Suddenly, she stopped. Her eyes went wide as she remembered putting 'James' on the front.

_Oh, Shit._

Her heart racing she realized someone must have spotted the note and picked it up and—

She shuddered. The thought was too horrifying to think about.

Knowing that the note wasn't in the room, Lily bolted out, retracing all her steps again.

--

James ran to the Gryffindor Tower as fast as he could, hoping to catch Lily in time.

"Password?" The Fat Lady asked.

"_Mimbulus Mimbletonia_._" _James said quickly.

"That is incorrect." The Fat Lady replied.

"Oh, you've GOT to be serious!" James shouted. "That was the password yesterday."

"It was changed this morning," the Fat Lady looked angry. "Now, go away."

"Why you—" James started to swear but a second year came up to him and said, "Mr. Potter? The password is 'Sirius.'"

James stopped for a moment and looked at the second year boy. "Sirius? Spell it."

"S-I-R-I-U-S." The boy said. "You know, like Sirius Black?"

"Correct." The Fat Lady said dreamily.

James looked astounded. "You changed the password to _Sirius_?"

"He's such a handsome boy." The Fat Lady replied. "Vi and I think so. Why if we were five hundred years younger and alive we would take him for ourselves!"

James made a face and climbed in with the second year. That was a very disturbing thought.

"Thanks by the way." James said to the second year boy.

"You're welcome." The boy said. "I want to be just like you when I'm a seventh year."

"Oh," James said awkwardly. "Thanks."

"And my girlfriend wants to be exactly like Lily Evans!" The boy continued excitedly. "She's dying her hair this summer dark red and changing her eye color to emerald green."

That was very disturbing as James quickly moved pass the boy. "Uh, that's cool. Catch you later kid."

As soon as he got away from the crazy kid, James looked back and shuddered.

_How queer._ He thought but then a smile split across his face as he remembered what the boy said. How he wanted to be just like James.

"Everybody wants to be like me," he said arrogantly. "They just can't."

--

Lily wasn't even about to stop running. Her chest was on fire, her legs numb.

At the rate she was going, she would have made a track star proud.

"C'mon, c'mon." Lily muttered to herself as she rounded the bend. "C'mon. We're almost there."

"Well, well, well," sneered a cold voice. "If it isn't Mudblood Evans."

Snape. Just what she needed.

A distraction.

Snape's ugly face loomed into Lily's. His hooknose, that greasy curtain of black hair, the sallow skin...

Without even thinking, Lily pulled out her wand and muttered, "_Pertrifcus Totalus."_

Snape became as rigid as a board as he fell to the ground.

Lily stood over him and said, "Sorry Snape. On a regular occasion, I wouldn't do this, but right now, I'm extremely pissed off and anybody who gets in my way will suffer the wrath of my wand. Good day."

Stepping over him, Lily continued her run down the hallway until she skidded to a halt in front of the Fat Lady.

"Pass—" The Fat Lady started to say but Lily cut her off.

"Sirius!"

The door swung open, letting Lily in.

As she ran to the girls' dormitory, she found an unusual (and amusing) sight.

She found James Potter shuffling on the banister, his arms and legs around the marble banister as he inched his way up.

Lily snorted. The boys couldn't go to the girls' dormitories. The Founders of Hogwarts thought that boys were less trustworthy than girls (girls were allowed in the boys' dorms) and every boy that tried to go up the girls' dorms would fall back down to the bottom, as the staircase would melt into a slide.

However, the sight was very amusing so Lily sat back and watched James climb it up.

Finally, she took pity on him and called, "Having fun Potter?"

Shocked, James looked behind him to see Lily Evans.

"Lily!" James shouted his eyes wide as he loosened his grip, "I'm so glad to see— SHIT!"

His grip slackened he fell off the banister onto the stairs.

Immediately, the stairs became a slide and James Potter slid down to Lily's feet.

"Having fun?" Lily asked her voice laced with laughter.

"In a matter of speaking," James stood up until he towered over Lily.

"If I may, what in the world were you doing?" Lily demanded.

"Err," James, grinned. "Looking for you."

Lily felt the heat rise into her face. "Me? B-but how'd you know I was here?"

"Krista." James said simply. "I had to bribe her with twenty Galleons."

Lily snorted. "Did you give her the twenty Galleons?"

James ruffled his hair before noticing Lily's glare.

Slowly putting his arm down he said, "No."

Lily laughed. "She'll get back at you. She wants those Galleons."

"She's not gonna get them, that's for sure." James muttered.

Lily laughed as an awkward silence fell.

Finally, Lily spoke.

"Soo, you said you were looking for me?"

James nodded. "You see, I found something of yours."

Lily's heart began to race twenty times fast. "Y-you did?"

James nodded, hoping Lily wouldn't explode if he knew what he had found.

"Well," Lily asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was. "What is it?"

James slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the note.

"This."

He watched Lily's green eyes get wide with shock and fear. "Oh no." She moaned. "Oh no."

_Oh, yes_. James thought smugly watching Lily's eyes dart around the room but always land back on the note. _I got you now._

"Did you read it?" Lily whispered.

James nodded slightly. "Well, it had my name on it."

Lily was more embarrassed than she had ever felt in her entire life.

How could she have thought that James wouldn't have read the note! He was a Marauder for God's sake! Marauders are too damn nosy for there own good!

"And?" Lily's voice was slightly shaky.

"And what?" James asked.

"And are you gonna laugh at me? Are you going to say that it was hilarious to read? Don't tell me, you're going to show it to your buddies and have a grand old laugh about it!"

James opened his mouth slightly to say something but Lily cut him off.

"No, I knew it was a bad idea to write the note! Actually, you know what? If it's so amusing to you why don't you sit there and tell me so? I know it's a terrible note!"

"Lily!" James said firmly. "Shut up, please."

As if by magic, Lily stopped rambling.

"I'm not going to make fun of you." James said. "I was extremely surprised to read it yes but I wasn't going to make fun of you. Actually, it was quite good."

Lily smiled. "Really?"

James nodded. "Way better than the ones the other girls used to send me. It would only say 'Marry me James' or 'Let's go snog James' or my most favorite one 'I'm having your baby James!' By all means, this is the most sincere and best one I've ever read."

Lily laughed slightly.

"And I want to know," Lily said, looking down at her hands. "If you still like me, cause if you don't. Then it is okay. I will understand."

"Lily," James said gently. "I still like you. I always WILL like you."

He stepped forward and kissed her gently on the lips.

All of a sudden, the portrait hole opened up to reveal Krista Watson.

"Lily! I'm ba—WHOA THERE!"

James and Lily jumped backwards in embarrassment as they watched a shocked Krista stand there.

"You were," Krista gasped. "You were _kissing_ James Potter?"

Lily nodded a smile on her face.

"Ha ha! I knew you liked him!" Krista bounced around, looking extremely pleased with herself. "I knew it!"

Suddenly, she stopped bouncing and said, "How did James know you liked him?"

James threw the note to Krista as he kissed Lily again.

James felt elated. Finally, he got the girl he always wanted.

Krista read the note and smiled. "Aww." She cooed. "How sweet."

The two ignored her.

The portrait hole opened again to reveal Remus Lupin.

"WHOA." Remus cried, rubbing his eyes. "Somebody kick me!"

"Will do." Krista said cheerfully and kicked him hard in the shins.

"OW! Mother—I was joking." Remus cried, doubling over.

Krista ignored him.

"What's going on? Is Lily on the Imperious Curse or something?"

Krista shook her head, a smile gracing her face as she handed the note to Remus, who read it.

After he was done, he laughed and looked at the kissing couple. "Well, this IS a surprise."

The portrait hole opened for a third time and Sirius Black came in, still shoving his face full of food.

"OH MY GOD." Sirius yelled his eyes bugging out of his head. "Is that Prongsie and Lilyflower?"

Remus and Krista nodded.

Sirius started to yell like a spectator. "Way to go Prongs! I knew you could do it!"

Suddenly Sirius had a confused look on his face. "Am I missing something? Why are they kissing?"

Krista and Remus looked at each other.

"Should we tell him?" Krista asked.

Remus shook his head. "It'd take too long."

"Am I missing something?" Sirius asked again.

"Sirius?" Krista said sweetly.

"Yes?" Sirius warily said.

"Do shut up."

**THE END**

--

**It's done. It's done. Yay yay yay.**

**Yes, I know. Short but I always wanted to do a one or two shot and now it is done. Yay.**

**My NEXT story 'Miss Cinderella' will be up and coming VERY soon so keep on checking back!**

**Later!**

**Greekchic**


End file.
